


Can't Help Falling In Love

by bxkuhoe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Jealous Jean Kirstein, Love Triangles, Minor Pieck Finger/Porco Galliard, Monarch Grisha Yeager, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Smut, Soft Reiner Braun, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Zeke Yeager Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxkuhoe/pseuds/bxkuhoe
Summary: "You, Princess-"You cut him off, "don't call me 'Princess'.""What else am I supposed to call you?" He asked, still not moving from his position behind you."I don't know. My name? I hate being called 'Princess'." You look down, softly kicking the small pebbles in the garden."You, Kitten, are the most infuriating person I have ever met." He just called you what?~~~~~~~~~~You, Katherine Smith, Princess of Paradis, are being shipped off to marry the Crown Prince of Marley. Even knowing of this for years, you always acted like you didn't have a single care in the world. From losing your mother at a young age to leaving your first love, pain was a familiar friend. Living in unknown territory with unfamiliar faces was something inevitable for your future as queen. After leaving your friends and old life behind, you try your best to fit into the Kingdom of Marley, but at the cost of lies, betrayal, and a... reserved guard who can't keep your eyes off you?
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What is up, cuties??? I've had Reiner brainrot nonstop in the past 2 months of 2021. (Blame my best friend for telling me to finish AOT) But have you seen this man?? Anyways, I love fantasy AUs, especially with strong, beefy, broken men who need to protect the broken princess.
> 
> Reader does have a name because in stories like this, Y/N just isn't the same. It's still in your POV so you are playing the role of Katherine Smith, and who wouldn't want Erwin Smith as a dad-- nevermind...
> 
> The rating is explicit because I do have plans for the plot that may be triggering so those chapter will have a warning before. Another warning, I am not great at writing smut so please bare with me. I hope you all enjoy this as much I am writing it. <3

Your mother passed away when you were young. You don’t remember much but your father said ‘she was the most beautiful princess he had ever met.’ You reminded him of her constantly. He called you a spitting image of her. He always wanted to be there for you but with her loss, he changed. He was consumed by treaties, trades, and laws of the land. It was all business with him.

To keep yourself from being lonely, you’d sneak out and play with the commoner’s kids. Being in that big castle alone was scary. The maids and guards would keep you company but they were too old to play with a child.

“I’m gonna become a knight and be worthy of marrying you, Katie Smith.” Jean had said pointing a stick to the sky, taking a stance on the crates left near the fence. Eren pushed him off his high horse.

“It’s me, she’s gonna marry.” Eren said, arguing with Jean. You giggled as Mikasa grabbed your hand. Eren and Jean always fought over the littlest things. It seemed they only knew how to butt heads.

“Can we get married?” Mikasa said, quietly. Only loud enough for you to hear.

“Between you three, I’d pick you.” You smiled, showing off your missing front teeth. Mikasa blushed and held your hand tighter. You love all three of them, dearly. It was a shame that you were from two different worlds.

You ran into Eren and Jean wrestling in the grass on one of your first days outside the castle. Mikasa was just watching them from the sidelines. They were making jokes about you being the princess since you didn’t know the commoner customs. But once you explained that you didn’t want to be a princess outside, they treated you like any other kid. You wanted to be treated normally, or as normal as you could be. No one seemed to recognize you in the past couple of months as their crown princess.

“Eren!” Eren’s eyes widened. He quickly got off Jean and brushed the dirt off his clothes. Removing all evidence of the fight he just had with Jean. Eren’s father appeared from the crowd as you kids were hanging out in grass beside the market.

“Hi, Dad,” he squeaked out. 

“Mr. Yeager.” You and Jean bowed to him. Eren’s dad always seemed so familiar to you but he made no effort to acknowledge as if he knew you at all. He’d always pick up Eren and then leave. You were gonna figure it out. Maybe you could ask Levi about it, since he’s the only one you could trust in the castle.

“Kids, you’re always so polite. It’s time to eat Eren, Mikasa. Let’s go.” Time to eat. You needed to hurry back to the castle before Father knew you were gone. You hugged Mikasa as she left to follow Eren and his dad.

“Before you go, Katie,” the eight year old boy said, grabbing your hand. He noticed the look of panic on your face, knowing you had to leave. Soon, a pair of wet, dirty lips smashed against yours. You were shocked as you pulled back. Jean panicked and ran.

Seven years old and your first kiss was taken by one of your new friends.

You ran back to your secret tunnel to get back in the castle, you could see the knights patrolling the grounds. A good chunk of the staff knew you snuck out to play with the kids. The one who made sure your father never found out was, 

“Levi!” You squeaked as you ran into his short stature. He was your father’s closest advisor and was like an uncle to you, much to his dismay. 

“You’re all dirty.” He expressed with a frown. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” He pulled you back to your room as the maids cleaned you up. Levi stood on the other side door waiting for you. It was time for dinner. This was the only time you actually spent time with your father, not that there was much talking involved.

You sat at your assigned spot in the dining hall, waiting for your father to enter. Levi stood guard behind you.

“Psst, Levi,” you whispered looking behind you. He just kept looking forward with no answer. “Levi,” you pestered. You could see him roll his eyes, but just as he was about to say something, your father walked in. You quickly turned forward. 

“Levi,” your father said as he passed by him.

“Your majesty,” he bowed.

“Princess.” He kissed the top of your head. You were shocked at the sudden contact that you jumped and bumped his chin.

“Ah, I’m sorry, Papa,” you threw your hands to his face. He just laughed it off and went to sit at the head of the table. The staff brought out the different courses for you and your father to enjoy. The air didn’t have any cold tonight, it was a bit foreign since it’s been a few months since he showed you any affection.

“Katie, you’re too young to be told this now but since you don’t have a brother, when you turn eighteen, you’re going to live with a prince before you become queen.” You just looked at him while swinging your legs under the table. You understood what he met from some of the books Hange had read you. Another one of Father’s close friends. She is your current tutor and you wanted to know as much as she did.

“Why does it have to be a prince?” You said quietly. Your father gave you a questioning look.

“Is there someone you like? There’s no other kids here in the castle so who could you possibly-”

“Levi!” You pointed in his direction. This was your only coverup. You may be young but your brains were far more advanced than he knew. Your father looked at Levi behind you and just chuckled to himself.

“Let’s see if Levi feels the same in 11 years.” He continued to eat his dinner. If you were going to live with another prince, this meant you were going to leave your friends. You planned to spend as much time with them as possible before you left the city at the ripe age of 18.

When Mikasa and the boys turned 13, they could sign up for the army. Jean was first on the list. You could tell that he was going to make good on his promise from 5 years prior. They told Mikasa she couldn’t sign up, so the day she told you they wouldn’t let her, you went to complain to your father. 

His affectionate attempts happened every couple of months. There would be days where he would spend days on end with you because all of his work was finished. He taught you how to ride a horse. You only knew the basics for now but it was still nice to spend time with him.

When you brought up the topic of girls joining the guard, he said he’d think about it.

Levi was still covering for you when snuck out to see your friends. A new boy moved to town named Armin. A thing you had in common was that he loved to read. It felt as if you were with a mini Hange when you talked to him. You mentioned to him that he could become an apprentice to Hange so he could also spend time in the castle with the rest of you. Hange needed some help with your studies anyways so having someone your age whose brain was almost as big as hers would help her out. He seemed to calm the tension between the other two boys, but they were still fighting over you.

Mikasa joined a year after he boys did. That’s when the law was finally approved for girls to join the guard. Everyone was spending more in the castle so you no longer needed to sneak out to see them. Your father wasn’t too strict about it but you could tell that he was happy that there were more people your age you could be around.

The pain in your heart never faded. In the back of your mind, the thought of leaving was still there. Your father was talking more about the country you were going to live in for a bit to get to know their prince.

When you were 16, you learned the name of your future husband. 

Marcel Galliard. 

He was the crown prince of the neighboring state. He was a couple years older than you and was already exceptionally great at everything.

It didn’t matter much to you as you and Jean snuck into the stables to be alone, kissing feverishly in one of the empty stalls. Jean was erratic whenever he was alone with you. Touching every part of your body was his. And his, yours. He and Eren would still argue over you but little did he know that Jean had won the battle. 

“Could you imagine if Eren found out?” You laughed pulling away from his neck, admiring all the love bites you placed. The rule was you could mark him but he couldn’t mark you. It was funny when he would get questioned about all the kiss marks on his neck. He was becoming the  _ player _ in the group with all the lies he was coming up with.

“I feel bad for not telling them the truth.” You turned around so he could pull on the strings of your corset to loosen it. He was peppering your neck with kisses. He made you feel hot when you were together like this. Animals, just ravenging each other.

“You know we can’t be together until I get a better reputation as a knight. I know you’re going to get married off soon, but make sure you deny all requests and wait for me.” You turned to kiss his mouth some more. You didn’t want to think about Marcel. Right now, you were with Jean. 

You shimmied out of your dress onto the ground. As long as you find Levi before anyone else, you would look like you weren’t rolling around in the dirt. He didn’t know about your relationship with Jean but you could tell he suspected when you were all in a room together. You knew once Levi  _ officially  _ knew, he’d tell you to end it right away before you conceived a bastard. Especially with you being the only princess of the king committing sin with a boy who wasn’t even a decorated knight.

“Why am I in less clothes than you?” You question while straddling his clothed body on the ground. He laughed pulling off his shirt as you pulled his pants off. You peppered kisses down his chest to his hips. A hand on his thigh and another on the base of his shaft as you tenderly lick his tip. He shuddered under your touch. Only you could make him like this. 

Your mouth enveloped his tip and you tongue circled around, spit and precum mixed together in your mouth. His hands grabbed the fistfuls in your hair. It wasn’t painful as he pushed your head down a bit further. You looked up through your eyelashes as he looked down at you.

“Such a pretty mouth around my cock.” You moaned at his words, vibrating him in your mouth. “You want more? I know you can take more of me.” He pushed you closer to his hips, hitting the back of your throat, making you gag. He loved when you made that noise.

“Such a good girl you are,” he said, pulling you off his shaft and pulled you in for a kiss. Swallowing the mixture of spit and precum from the previous action.

You’ve learned a lot about yourself while fooling around with Jean. You loved being praised for pleasuring him. You loved getting your hair pulled. He never treated you like a princess, gentle with care. He would fuck you senseless on the edge of the bed like you were a common whore.

“Come here, princess. Sit on my face.” He pulled you up. 

Before you let his mouth touch your lips, you sneered, “Don’t call me ‘Princess’, you ass.”

He pulled at your thighs, his laugh vibrating on your sensitive bud. One of his hands wrapped around your thigh to pull your lips open as he licked up and down.

“J-Jean,” you moaned, leaning back to put your hands on his toned stomach. His other hand soon came from under you as he stuck two fingers in. He curled them all around inside you.

“My pretty girl is taking my fingers like she was meant to.” He pumped in and out as his thumb replaced his tongue. “Look at me, baby”

You shoved your hand over your mouth to censor your noise, before you looked down at Jean’s peeking face from under you. There was something about seeing below you that turned you on even more.

“If you could see your face, you’d be just as turned on as me. Breaking under my touch.”

You could feel yourself getting closer, “Jean,” you moaned, “I’m gonna-”

And he stopped. You snapped your eyes wide as you flipped you on your back.

“If you’re gonna cum, it’s gonna be by  _ my _ cock.” He shoved into you without warning. You screamed, not in pain but in pleasure.

It was true, your flower was destroyed by your best friend. The one who vowed to marry you. If anyone were to find out, no one would look at you the same. That’s why this secret was only between you two. It was only going to be between the two of you for as long as you live.

Jean grabbed your wrists, put them above your head with one hand as the other pinched your nipple, and he put his mouth on your other breast. He pumped in and out of you rhythmically with this length. 

“Ah, Jean,” you pant, “I’m s-so close.” He left your nipple with a ‘pop,’ and kissed your swollen lips.

“Let me watch you cum.” His hand moved from your breast to your clit. “Moan for me. Scream my name, baby.”

“J-Jean. Jean. Ah.” You breathe as you finally reach your high. He rode out his own for a bit more before he pulled out of you and pumped himself next to you to finish his orgasm. 

“Can I?” You were asking to clean him up since he came on his stomach.

“You’re so dirty,” he said as you licked the salty, gooey substance up. You two lie on the dirty ground a bit longer in each other’s arms.

“Wait for me, Katie.” he said, cutting the silence after a while. You were looking down at your naked bodies debating whether or not you should tell him that you’re being shipped off in two years. You felt his lips on your hair and heard him breathing heavy. You looked up to see him sleeping soundly.

“I don’t know if I’m allowed to,” you whisper before falling asleep yourself.

“What do you mean you’re leaving?!” The brown-haired 19 year old yelled when he found you in the field with Mikasa and Armin. It’s the conversation you’ve been dreading since your relationship started. Eren wasn’t far behind him, running to catch up.

You stand up to meet his gaze, “can we please go somewhere private?”

“No, we’re having this conversation right here, right now.”

“Fine! Yes, I’m leaving. I’m going to Marley next week.” The bystanders didn’t know how to react. They must’ve already learned the news but never said anything about it.

“You promised you would deny every prince. You said you’d wait-”

“That wasn’t me. That was all you!” You scream at him back. “They were always your words. I never formally agreed.”

“Never agreed? Do you not love me?” Jean said, dejected. “Was that all a lie?”

“No, it wasn’t-”

“I was just some plaything for you since you never got any attention from _ Daddy. _ ” The truth was out. You were angry now. Furious even. How dare he use that against you. Before you knew it, your hand was stinging from the impact of your hand against his cheek.

“Fuck you, Jean Kirstein.” You stomped away from him and the rest of your friends.

“Wait, were you and Katie together?” Eren said putting the pieces of the conversation together. Before anyone knew it, Eren was on top of Jean in an instant, pummeling him. 

“Was all our fighting just a game to you? You had already won, you fucker. You were with her every time you disappeared at night, huh? The stables? It was the fuckin’ stables, wasn’t it.” Jean didn’t fight back, knowing he deserved it, especially after pulling the ‘attention’ card on you.

“Eren, stop.” Mikasa yelled. She and Armin were trying to pull Eren off while Jean laid on the grass lifeless. He didn’t kill him, but Jean felt like he couldn’t move. Eren spit in Jean’s direction. 

“You asshole.” Eren shook his friends off his arms and went back to his post in the castle.

Levi had found you in your room after the whole feud between you and friends. He placed a comforting hand on your back.

“They know, don’t they?  _ He _ knows.” Levi said after a bit of silence. You threw your body on Levi’s, crying into his chest.

“Please don’t tell Father. Please, Levi,” you pleaded.

“Don’t worry,  _ my love _ . I won’t. After all, we’re the ones getting married, right?” Him hinting at your coverup from when you were younger. You giggled slightly at his comment. After what felt like hours, you couldn’t feel anymore tears fall.

“Do you think I’ll love him?” You looked up at Levi, referring to Marcel.

“I know you’ll try your best.” He placed his hand on your head and ruffled your hair. He smiled at his gesture. Levi was always there when you needed him most. Knowing that you had to leave him behind since he was your father’s companion and not yours.

“I’m gonna miss them,” you sigh.

“It’s not like you  _ won’t _ be able to contact us. We’ll all be awaiting your letters. One word and I’ll be there to bring you back before nightfall.” You smiled at his comment.

“Next week, I will become Katherine Smith, the Crown Princess of Marley.”

The week went by too fast. Not only Jean but Eren had also avoided you the entire week. Mikasa and Armin would try to keep you updated on them but they could see the pain in your eyes when they mentioned either of them. You missed the other half of your group.

Everyone in the castle was there to see you off, but your eyes were searching for those familiar loving brown eyes,  _ if _ there was still love in there for you. Your eyes settled on the bright blue ones that belonged to Armin in the crowd and he shook his head, letting you that  _ he _ wasn’t coming. Next to him was Eren. At least he’s no longer mad at you. You returned the same sad smile when you made eye contact with him.

Before the door to your carriage shut, that’s when you heard it, “Katie!” Your eyes turned to the source to see Jean running through the crowd. “You better come back here!” He shouted. The words were vague but you knew the real meaning behind them “ _ Come back to me.” _ Levi stopped him before he could get any closer.

The entire trip was consumed by the thoughts of your friends. You’ve pretty much been inseparable for the past 11 years and now you don’t know when the next time you were gonna see them. Two things could come from this. One, be a good diplomat and go through with the marriage, for your father. Or two, sabotage the whole thing to go back to the one you actually love. What you didn’t know was to come was the third option...


	2. Chapter 2

“Here’s your room, Princess,” the maid gestured to the closed door. “If you want a tour, I’m sure His Highness would be happy to show you around.” You opened the door to your new room and dismissed the maid. She said she’d be back before dinner to help you clean up.

Your new home. In this foreign country. Home was hours away, across the river.

_ Home _ . Home was wherever  _ he _ was. You hoped that he was eating well and doing his studies and his sword skills. You hoped that he would keep his promise and wait for you. Jean was a good looking male and he could have anyone but he chose you.

A knock on your door pulled you from your thoughts, “Miss Smith, may I come in?”

“Yes,” you squeaked. You brushed off the invisible dirt on your dress as the door opened, in walked a tall blond man with a thick beard, dressed in a knight uniform, bowed in your presence.

“Good afternoon, Princess.”

_ Princess _ . You hated that title. You were tired of being  _ the princess _ . You wanted to be a normal girl. Did you want to be normal because you wanted to or because you wanted to be with Jean?

“Afternoon…” You were waiting for his name.

“Sir Zeke Yaeger.”

Yaeger? It had to be a coincidence that his last name was the same as…

“I am the King’s Head of Command. I’m here to tell you that you’ll be getting your own personal guard. His name is Reiner Braun,” he pointed outside your door to another tall blond with shorter hair and some scruff scrambled along his jaw. He was staring straight ahead, making no attempt to even greet you.

“Between me and you, I hope you can break him.” You didn’t realize how close he was to you and backed up into his chest. “Reiner is one of our best soldiers. Guarding you is pretty much a promotion for him. If you ever need any help, just ask him. If he won’t do it, you can always come to me.” You felt him grab a lock of your hair and smell it. This action sent chills down your spine, and not the good kind.

Zeke moved away from your body to whisper in Reiner’s ear. The door shut before you could see his reaction. You let out the breath you were holding. You wanted to be in Jean’s arms, holding you. Protecting you. You didn’t realize you were crying until you felt the dampness on your dress.

“It’s almost dinner. We must get you ready.” The same voice from earlier knocked on the door and opened it. “Oh dear, you must be homesick.”

The crying ceased while you sat in the tub as she cleaned you up. As much as you wanted to feel something, you couldn’t. You were so numb to everything around you. The pain of the corset was nothing compared to your broken heart.

“The colors compliment your skin tone, Princess.” I was in a off-white dress with red accents and a red ribbon tied around your waist to accentuate it more. She tied up your hair into a bun with some loose tresses falling out.

“Thank you,” you said, putting your hand on hers. You gave her a small smile.

“Just doing my job, Princess. Sir Braun will show you the way to the dining hall.” She opened the door for you. Reiner came into your view. You went to stand in front of him when she left your room. He was staring straight above your head as you craned your neck to look at him. His eyes flicked downward and you didn’t react, just staring up at him.

“Which way to the dining hall?” You eventually spoke, breaking the silence. He cleared his throat and turned in the direction in, what you assumed, the dining hall. Without a word, he started walking down the hall. You scurried to follow him. 

“Hold on.” His footsteps were much larger than yours so you scuttled your way up to him. “Is there anything I need to know about Prince Marcel? My father only told me so much.” You were picking at your fingertips and nails nervously.

“You don’t know anything, Princess?”

God, that title…

“No. My father just told me he was the eldest son and was ready to marry.”

“I think it would be better for you to learn for yourself about him.” Was all he said before you two entered the dining hall. Reiner had greeted the tall guard inside and stood next to him, as a blonde, uninterested maid guided you to your spot at the table. There were two other people at the table. A light brown boy with his hair pushed back, giggling next to a black haired beauty. She looked as if she was a maid as well with her clothing.

“Porco, calm down, the princess is here.” She had said sitting up from the table, after noticing you.

“Will you meet me in my room tonight, Miss Pieck?” He whispered and she smiled at him muttering an ‘of course’ in his direction. She disappeared behind a door as another opened. The king and queen along with their son entered, behind them was Zeke and a few other guards.

When Zeke saw you, he stood in position behind and you could feel his eyes on you which were definitely going to make you squirm the entire dinner.

“Hello Miss Katherine. I hope everyone you’ve met and everything is up to your standards so far.” The king had greeted you before sitting down.

“I’m still getting used to it.” You said facing him and then you turned to the brunette boy across from you. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Your Highness.”

“Same to you, and please call me Marcel.” He said politely. At least he was gonna talk to you. Maybe you could fall in love with him. 

“So Katherine, tell us about your home,” the queen said after she settled into her seat and took a sip from her cup.

“It’s beautiful. The sun looks astonishing when it meets the flower fields. I can’t wait to see more of your home to write back. I think my father has only been here in Marley once before with my mother.”

“Your mother. How is she?” The king asked.

“She passed away when I was young.”

“Oh I’m sorry-”

“It’s fine,” you assured him, “she got incredibly sick after a trip and the medics did everything they could to help. The last thing she told me was to find someone I loved and wanted to spend the rest of my life with.” You looked down at your plate now covered in food. “I’ve had friends help through the hard times up until now.”

“Marcel and Porco have many friends throughout the castle, I’m sure they could introduce them to you. Reiner Braun, your guard, is one of them.” The king pointed in Reiner’s direction. You glanced over as Reiner was still looking straight ahead.

“I assume the lot of everyone is close.” You said turning your back in the king’s direction.

“Most of our staff was raised in the castle. I can’t wait to meet your friends at the wedding.” Porco chimed in, smirking in your direction. I wonder if his parents knew if he was fooling around with one of the maids.

“Oh yes, the wedding.” The queen raised her hands from her plate. “Did your father tell you everything?”

“He said I was to live here for six to twelve months to get to know you all and to come back as a married princess. I look forward to learning more in Marley.”

“Marcel, give her a tour after dinner.” The king was chowing down on his meal like he hadn’t eaten in days. Marcel has just made a noise of affirmation.

The dinner consisted of more small talk about yourself and Marcel. They said you could help yourself to any book in the library and visit the garden when the sun was at its highest. You learned that Marcel was exceptional at everything. HIs parents even told him to teach you how to use a bow and arrow.

Marley’s laws were much different than your own. Girls could learn what the boys did. Everyone was able to go to war and learn to fight. There was a small lake that was good to go to during the hot days, which you were going to keep in mind for later.

After dinner, you followed Marcel, along with your guards, around the castle.

“Mom and Dad are at the end of the castle,” which was the complete opposite side of your room, “this is where the library is. Help yourself to any books. You also have permission to decorate your room and write letters back home. We have a few festivals during your time here so you can let your friends know they are welcomed to visit and stay here at the castle.” Marcel said as yourself, and the guards shadowing behind you, trailed through the castle.

“It’s so beautiful here.” You whisper as your fingers run across the castle walls.

“I’m sure Reiner can show you around the castle grounds later in the week. RIght buddy.” Marcel turned to look at the guards. Reiner just nodded at him. “Don’t let him get you. Reiner is just a big softy at heart.”

“I think he’s said all of ten words to me.” You joke also looking back at the two.

“Reiner, you’re usually more friendly than this.” He took some strides and patted his friend’s shoulder which caused him to lose composure. “Colt, doesn’t Reiner usually talk more?”

“He’s just shy around new people.” Colt, his guard, defended on Reiner’s behalf. “He’ll warm up to you, Princess.” You internally cringed at the title once again.

“I’m feeling a bit tired. Mind if I retire to my room?” You had said after the boys were in the middle of conversing. You were feeling awkward not knowing anything about them. The whole interaction was having you miss Mikasa, Eren, and Jean. You wanted nothing more than to be laughing with them and making more memories with each other. Armin would be running into the field with a new book Hange lent him and you two would discuss it for hours.

“I’ll see you in the morning for breakfast.” Marcel said retreating down the hall to his own room with Colt behind. You and Reiner sit in silence.

“You don’t know where your room is, do you?” Reiner said after you turned to look at the tapestry on the wall. You shyly turn in his direction.

“Possibly.” You couldn’t see Reiner’s face but the smallest of smiles appeared as he walked in the direction of your room. Once again, you scurried to catch up to his long strides once again. “Is everyone in Marley tall?”

You huffed as you tried to keep up with him. He stopped in front of the familiar door and you leaned against the wall as if you had just run a marathon.

“Princess, are you okay?” One of the passing by maids said running up to you. You waved her off. “Well, are you heading to bed now, I can call the maid who has been assigned to help you? Reiner, did you not help Her Highness?”

“She had to run to catch up to me, Pieck. Annie, could you look more interested in people?”

“No, not really.” The blonde had replied to Reiner. You looked up to see the familiar dark-haired beauty from before dinner. Behind her was the uninterested girl who sat you at your seat.

“Are you okay, Reiner? You don’t seem yourself.”

“Marcel said the same thing. I’m fine Now, will one you take care of the princess so I can switch with someone and go to bed soon.” Pieck grabbed your waist to pull you into your room and started getting your bath ready.

“Where’s the other girl who was helping me?” You finally ask after a few silent minutes.

“If you prefer, I can be your personal maid.”

“Is this cause I saw you with the young prince?” You looked into her onyx eyes.

“Partly. His and Her Majesty don’t know yet and Porco is going to talk to them after your wedding with Marcel.” She pulled off your dress and set it off to the side. As she scrubbed your back, you two had a small conversation. You told her about your friends back home and she said she’d love to meet them. She mentioned how most of the staff grew up with each other in the castle as well and were just as close. 

“Make sure you know this is what you want too. I don’t know how laws work in Marley yet but I hope you two can find happiness forever and always.” You told her with a sad smile. If only you were born in a different world.

“You sound like you speak from experience.” But she made no effort to ask questions to know more as she slipped you in your nightgown. “I’ll see you in the morning, Princess.”

“Please, call me Katie.” You squeeze her hand as it leaves the blanket after tucking you in. She smiled at your tired figure and left the room but not before telling Reiner he was being an asshole today.

It’s been a couple days since you’ve settled into Marley. You were writing your first letter to your father and Levi, as well a separate letter to Mikasa, Armin, and Eren. You weren’t sure if you should be sending a love letter to Jean since you were in a foreign country, where you were supposed to marry the prince of. You decided to mention his name in the letter with Mikasa so it didn’t seem too suspicious.

“Is that it, Katie?” Pieck asked when you handed her the two envelopes. You nodded as you put your writing utensils away.

”How soon will they get there?” You asked, finally standing up from the library table. You’ve spent a fair amount of time in there familiarizing yourself with Marley’s lore and history. You learned that Marley was much different than Paradis in their kingship, although before there was a king who wanted to change these laws but was soon exiled out of his home country. The name was never mentioned but you couldn’t help but feel sympathy towards his poor kid who was put into an orphanage. They proved that his child didn’t have the ideals and separated them from their father.

“Are you ready?” Reiner asked when Pieck left the library.

You turned your body to face furrowed brows due to confusion, “Huh?”

“You are to meet Marcel in the garden today.”

“Oh yes.” You had completely forgotten since you were so excited to write hom to your friends and family, hoping they were okay.

“For someone who reads a lot, you sure do forget important times.”

“For someone who guards me, you sure do seem like you’d rather be doing something else.” You had muttered under your breath.

Your relationship with Reiner hadn’t gotten any better. Although he was talking more to you, it was quick remarks and comebacks. You knew he shouldn’t be talking to you like this but it made you feel somewhat content and felt like he was finally more comfortable with you. You weren’t sure if you and Reiner could become friends, due to your history with a specific guard back home, but you hoped he would stay somewhat close. 

You followed quietly behind Reiner and he led you to the castle’s royal gardens. Marcel had already been waiting for you along with Colt standing off to the side.

“My Prince,” you greeted by giving him a bow. He laughed at your formality.

“Her Highness,” he greeted back. At least he didn’t say Princess during the exchange. You wanted to tell them to stop calling you that but you put on your big girl dress and put up with it. Pieck was the only one to call you by your name so far. You’ve gotten to know more about her relationship with Porco. They’d only recently started snaking around but you could tell she was very much in love with the prince. Your exchanges with him have been nothing of the sweet side but it would seem he only showed that side to Pieck.

Marcel pulled out the chair for you to rest your legs.

“I see you’ve been a frequent visitor at our library.” He mentioned as he gestured for tea. One of the younger maid came running in with the hot water.

“Gabi!” The girl turned in Colt’s direction. “You don’t run with the hot water in fear of dropping it on someone, especially the prince.

“I’m sorry, Colt.” She bowed, forgetting the water was in her hands, thus spilling it all over the ground.

You screamed as you raised your feet off the ground, luckily the room between your dress and your legs was far distance away but you couldn’t say the same for Marcel. Colt quickly rushed to Marcel’s leg and Gabi bowed and apologized furiously. Reiner made no attempt to move since you weren’t injured in any way.

“Are you okay?” You asked from the table. Marcel hissed as he picked his leg up.

“Prince, let’s get you inside.”

“I’m so sorry, Your Highness.” Colt put his arm around Marcel to steady him off his leg.

“I guess we’re going to reschedule this outing. I’m sorry, Katie.”

“It’s fine. Go take care of your leg. Do you need me to come with?”

“No, I’m fine. Colt can get me to my room. Gabi, please get Miss Katie some fresh water for her tea?”

“I couldn’t possibly-”

“I insist. Please drink the tea so one of us has a fond memory of this.” And with that the three of them disappeared. You sigh settling into your chair.

“I feel like I’m a bad omen. First, I broke a plate during breakfast, the books in the library fell off the shelf, and now Marcel was burned. Why did Father send me here?” You threw your head in your hands. Reiner, once again, was standing silent. You turn to look at him. “You look like you want to say something.”

Nothing.

“Reiner,” you stand in front of his intimidating stature.

Still nothing.

“Can you please say what you want to say?” You stomped your foot like a little kid and turned around to face away from his body..

"You, Princess-" 

You cut him off, "don't call me 'Princess'."

"What else am I supposed to call you?" He asked, still not moving from his position behind you.

"I don't know. My name? I hate being called 'Princess'." You look down, softly kicking the small pebbles in the garden.

"You, Kitten, are the most infuriating person I have ever met." He just called you what?

“Excuse me!? Did you just call me ‘Kitten’?”

“You said you didn’t want ‘Princess’.” His lips went into a smirk. “Plus, you look like a stray kitten looking for somewhere to call a home.”

“That doesn’t mean you can call me a filthy animal.” You couldn’t believe what he just said. Is that what he’s been doing this entire time? Observing you?

“If you really want me to to go into detail-- Katherine, Kat, Kitten. I’ll never call you the ‘p word’ again, Kitten. You’ve been very timid since you’ve arrived here, like you’re closed which I understand since you’re in a new world pretty much. You’re also very obedient which I assumed has to do with your father growing up. I think the more you learn with Marcel, the more you’ll grow and I'll be right here to protect you.”

“Because that’s your job?”

“Yes.” This was the most you’ve ever heard him talk and you were quite shocked that he read you so well. You weren’t happy that all he did was watch you but maybe this conversation opened up more doors to talk. There had to be some softness to his rough edges of the man and you were going to figure out how to expose that part of him. Reiner was going to be there your whole life so it was time to find what made him tick.


End file.
